Message of love
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: "Pertemuan kami berawal dari pesan alay dari teman-temanku, dan berlanjut menjadi hubungan lebih. Tapi, aku merasakan sesuatu dengan hubungan ini. Ada rasa ingin segera mengakhiri dan ada juga perasaan tidak rela jika harus berakhir. Entahlah./ Gak bisa bikin summary. GaaIno.


**Message Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Message of love © Hana Kumiko**

**Pairing : GaaIno, ItaIno **_**and another pairing**_

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU dan warning yang lainnya.**

**Rated : T**

**Ini fict ketigaku dan fict multichapter pertamaku. Jadi di mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para senpai profesional semua yaaa…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sugeng Reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yamanaka's House.**_

Waktu setempat telah menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat. Sang raja hari pun nekat menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah tirai ke dalam sebuah kamar yang luas dan terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran _kingsize_.

Seorang gadis tengah melenguh pelan dan menggeliat dibalik selimut tebal ungunya. Perlahan tapi pasti mata nya terbuka menampakkan iris aquamarine-nya lalu menyipit mendapati cahaya silau yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ino Yamanaka—nama gadis itu segera bangun bergegas menjalani hari harinya seperti biasa, yaitu mandi, berhias, sarapan, dan pergi bersekolah.

_Higashi High School_,merupakan sekolah elit bertaraf Internasional. Hanya orang-orang kalangan atas atau orang berotaklah yang bisa menuntut ilmu di sana. Dan disini lah Ino berada,di depan gerbang raksasa _Konoha High School_(KHS).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis pirang itu kini tengah duduk dibangku pinggir lapangan olahraga sekolah bersama sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura

"Hei _pig._" seru Sakura menyikut pinggang Ino. Ino mendelik tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sakura.

"Apa _forehead_." Ino men-_deathglare_ Sakura. Sedang yang di_deathglare_ hanya meringis.

"Hehehe~ maaf _pig_. Tapi itu bukannya Gaara-_senpai_ ya?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang namanya di sebutkan tadi.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang sahabat _pink_nya itu. Tapi karena memang dasarnya Ino mempunyai kelainan rabun jauh dengan _minus_-3 dan sangat tak suka memakai kaca mata miliknya, alhasil dia tidak tahu mana orang yang sedang di bicarakannya barusan.

Ino hanya mengangguk mengiyakan seolah tau orang itu. Padahal Ino tidak tau sama sekali. Jangankan wajahnya, namanya saja baru dengar sekarang. Ckckck...

"Hmm~ Kenapa memangnya? Kau naksir padanya ya? Lalu Sasuke-_senpai_ mau kau apakan?." cerocos Ino.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih. Aku kan hanya memberitahumu saja. Mungkin saja kau bisa tertarik pada Gaara-_senpai_. Malah kau berperasangka buruk padaku. Pantas saja kau tak pernah punya pacar." sindir Sakura memprotes Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Huh." Ino yang disindir hanya mendengus.

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Sakura, selama delapan belas tahun Ino memang sama sekali tak memiliki kekasih. Kalau hanya teman yang di sukai sih banyak, karena dia sudah remaja otomatis dia tau yang namanya lawan jenis itu bagaimana. Kata Ibunya dulu "Sudah tau mana yang tampan dan mana yang jelek."

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah suara baritone mengintrupsi kegiatan meraka. Dan menyapa salah satu gadis itu.

"Sakura." yang di panggil begitu sontak menoleh setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Eh… Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Seperti sedang menganalisa apa yang terjadi. Barulah beberapa detik berfikir akhirnya mata si pemilik mahkota pink itu membulat.

"Wah ternyata ada sasuke-_kun_ disini hihihi" Barulah si pinky itu nyambung dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Dasar lemot." gumam Ino tapi tidak didengar oleh sakura, karena Sakura sudah beranjak dari tempatnya guna memeluk Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ sedang apa kesini?" akhirnya Ino angkat bicara.

Setelah di pikir-pikir tak mungkin kan seorang mahasiswa dari Universitas Tokyo kesini kalau tak ada kepentingan? Apalagi ini masih berada di jam sekolah. Kecuali jika memang mau menjemput kekasih, itu saja di lakukan ketika waktunya pulang sekolah. Dan juga pastinya menunggu di depan sekolah.

"Oh... Aku sedang mengantarkan Si Panda Merah sekalian mengunjungi Si _Pinky_ ini" Jawabnya sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Sakura yang sedang bergelayut manja. Ino sang penonton hanya mendengus dalam hati 'huhhhh,,mesra sekali mereka'.

Sedangkan di lain tempat tak jauh dari mereka seorang pemuda tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino P.O.V**

Lelah..

Itu adalah satu kata yang cocok untuk mewakili diriku saat ini. Aku, Ibu dan Ayah baru saja berkunjung ke rumah Paman dari pihak Ibu di Osaka.

Perlu kalian ketahui aku ini maniak sekali dengan kegiatan yang namanya kirim mengirim pesan atau bahasa gaul sekarang adalah SMS.

Tak hanya itu, aku juga suka sekali dengan yang namanya Internet-an. Biasanya aku membuka sebuah situs Fanfiksi penggemar anime. Aku tahu situs ini mulai kelas 2 SMP. Dan sekarang aku baru kelas X.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi author seperti mereka. yah, tapi apa daya jika aku membandingkan ceritaku dengan milik mereka sungguh sangat jauh. Benar-benar tak layak untuk di pajang. Hhhhhh… Menyedihkan. Lupakan soal itu. Oke…!

Sehari tanpa SMS maupun Internet membuat tanganku gatal. Sungguh...Dan saat ini aku mendapatkan sebuah SMS lelucon dari salah satu temanku.

Begini isi-nya…

**Ciri-ciri anak Lebay:**

_**Tulisannya Besar-Kecil**_

**Contoh : hAi, sEdaNg ApA..?**

**AkU SeDAng mAkaN**

**Tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

**Contoh : juga menjadi jujha, ugha**

**Sore menjadi corey**

**Pagi menjadi pgey**

**Tulisannya di singkat-singkat**

**Contoh : cbb (cori baru balas)**

**Btw (by the way)**

**Bla…bla…bla….**

Aku tertawa tertahan. Dan langsung saja aku mengirimkannya pada teman-temanku, sepupu dekatku, naruto dan juga kakakku, errr~ bukan kakak kandung sih, melainkan seseorang yang aku anggap kakakku sendiri.

Namanya Akasuna Sasori, seorang pria _babyface_ yang unyu banget. Rambutnya merah, berbola mata hazel. Kuliahnya sama seperti Sasuke di Universitas Tokyo, bedanya Sasori-_nii_-begitu aku memanggilnya-ada di fakultas seni, sedangkan Sasuke kekasih Sakura itu ada di fakultas Bisnis.

Sasori-_nii_ yang selama ini mendengar seluruh curahan hatiku. Bahkan aku sempat menaruh hati padanya, namun semuanya runtuh ketika aku tahu ternyata Sasori-_nii_ ternyata menyukai seorang gadis lain yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya.

Awalnya aku sedih namun lambat laun aku bisa menerima bahwa Sasori-_nii_ pantas menjadi kakak untuk diriku yang kekanak-kanakan ini. Aku tahu nama kekasihnya adalah Sabaku no Temari. Wanita cantik sefakultas dengan Sasori-_nii_ juga.

Yahhh… itu saja mungkin yang aku jelaskan. Karena kalau dijelaskan malah membuatku sakit hati lagi.

Baiklah aku baru saja mengirimkan pesan tadi pada mereka. Dan tidak lama setelah itu aku mendapatkan pesan balasan dari mereka. Macam-macam sih balasannya tapi ada satu nomor yang tidak aku kenal.

Langsung saja aku buka.

From : 08xxx

'_hEy,,,aPa mAk5UdmU Men6irIM SMS sEpeRT1 ItU, hAh,,! ENtAH tULisaNnYa bEsAR kEc1L 1tu bUKan uRusAnmU. Itu Hak sEmuA 0rAn6. dAn Ju6A MemAn6nYa tULisAnmU TidAk pErnaH kAu s1n6Kat HMmMmm,,'_

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalaku. Siapa sih orang ini seenak jidatnya saja memarahi orang. Aku punya firasat kalau orang menyebalkan ini adalah teman atau paling tidak adalah kenalan Sasori-nii. Aku yakin!

To : 08xxx

'Kau siapa heh? Tiba-tiba memarahiku seperti itu padaku. Akukan hanya iseng mengirim seperti itu."

Ku kirimkan pesan balasanku padanya.

Ponselku bergetar. Ternyata dia sudah membalasnya. Cepat sekali pikirku

From :08xxx

'_heh,,kAu Ta6 pErLU Tau_.'

To : 08xxx

'hooo… Tidak bisa. Enak saja kau bilang begitu padaku Tuan! Atau jangan-jangan kau orang gila yaaa?'

From : 08xxx

'_tErsERah kAu NonA..!'_

Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasori-_nii_. Aku menunggu jawaban dan akhirnya ada jawaban dari nomor yang ku tuju.

'_Moshi-moshi'_

"_Nii-chan_~ kau mengirimkan SMS 'ciri-ciri anak lebay' pada siapa saja?" Aku merengek.

'_Pada teman-temanku saja.'_

"Siapa saja memangnya?"

'_Banyaklah, masa aku harus menyebutkan satu-satu? Ada apa memangnya?'_

"Uh begini…" ceritapun mengalir aku menceritakan semua tentang SMS itu…

'_Polisi mungkin.'_ aku melongo mendengar responnya barusan. Polisi? Ada-ada saja Sasori-_nii _ini. Aku mendengus dan memutus sambungan.

Lalu aku meneruskan SMS yang sempat tertunda. Aku bertanya bagaimana ciri-cirinya namun tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan darinya.

Tak terasa ternyata kami sudah sampai di rumah. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan menuju kamar. Sesampainya di kamar langsung pergi mandi agar tubuhku tak terasa lengket lagi. Keluar dari kamar mandi aku segera memakai piyama tidur kesayangan dan merebahkan tubuh yang lelah ini di atas ranjang nyamanku ini.

Hhh... Baru saja aku akan menuju alam mimpi ponselku bergetar. Aku menggeram siapa sih yang mengirim pesan malam-malam begini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aaarrgghhh siapa sih yang SMS malam-malam begini?" Ino menggeram dan memperlihatkan matanya yang memerah menahan kantuk. Segera di sambarnya ponsel yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Melihat siapakah gerangan yang berani mengganggu istirahatnya.

From : 08xxx

'_kALaU KaU 1n6in mEn6etAhu1 c1RI-CirI Ku, c0ba cARi laH 0rAn6 yAn6 mEmiL1ki : 2 mATa, 2 tElin6A, 1 h1dUn6, dAn bErb1bir tIP1zzZ.. hAhAhA.. mUdAhkAnNnN_…'

From : 08xxx

'_bAikLah.. aQw RaSsA Ka0 sUDaH Men6ANtuK,, JadDi iStiRahAtlAH,, Ka0 pAZti LelAH bAru pULan6 dARi 0sAkA_…

_0yAsuM1_…'

Seketika itu juga Ino ingat dengan SMS yang sempat tak di balas oleh orang asing itu. Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan orang ini. Lagian kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku baru saja dari Osaka?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian ada SMS masuk lagi dari nomor yang sama.

From : 08xxx

'_kEnaPa aKu bISa TaU Kau dAri 0SakA? Itu kAreNa aKu pErHatIaN pAdAmU n0Na pIrAN6_…'

BLUSSSHHH..

Wajah Ino memerah seketika… Ino tau orang asing ini hanya bercanda,tapi tetap saja membuat wajah putihnya merona. Ino jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok asing ini. Memikirkan nya membuat Ino terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi yang cerah telah hadir menggantikan kedudukan bulan untuk menerangi bumi dan membangunkan putri pirang dari tidurnya. Tapi berhubung sekarang hari minggu, jadilah sang Putri bisa sedikit bersantai.

Setelah melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti biasa, Ino bergegas turun untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan Ino kembali ke kamar dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ternyata tedapat 3 pesan dari si Orang misterius menurut Ino.

From: 08xxx

'_0haYy0ou,,,5udAH 8an6uNkaHhh,,,?'_

'_5udAh Qw Du6a,,,kAu 8eLum 8An6Un,,,aTau kAu mAraH cOzZ Ta6h mAu mEn6aKu?'_

'_bAikLaaaaHh,, aQw 8enc1 mEn6Aku1 1n1,,mErEkaa 'PANDA'. 5uDaHh tAu cPa aQw…?'_

Ino mengernyit dan membalas pesan itu.

To: 08xxx

"Ohayou juga,,,"

"Hei… Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Hanya saja aku sedang sarapan."

"Hmm… Panda? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar?"

Setelah itu Ino memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura sahabatnya dan menceritakan semua.

Di tempat lain,tepatnya di halaman belakang sebuah Mansion,ada dua orang laki-laki berambut merah yang satu berwajah _cool _ sedangkan yang satunya berwajah _babyface_ sedang mengobrol. Tahu kan siapa?

Gaara yang sedang memandangi ponsel merahnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Sedangkan Sasori yang ada di sebelahnya memandang heran.

"Hey… Ada apa? Dari 'dia' yaaa?"

"hn Memang dari Temari-_nee_?"

"haiiisssshh… Kau ini." Sasori menjitak kepala Gaara dan di hadiahi _deathglare_ indah dari Gaara.

Keadaan hening kembali menikmati suasana musim semi di minggu pagi. Sampai tiba tiba Sasori bersuara.

"Gaara, kenapa tidak kau tembak saja? Aku yakin pasti diterima."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja asal kau tak membuatnya terluka saja." ucap Sasori serius.

"hn baiklah, tapi kau yang menyuruh ya?"

"Enak saja." sahut Sasori cepat.

Gaara hanya mengendikkan bahu. Detik berikutnya lagu _Sign-Flow_ mengalun dari ponsel Gaara. Sasori menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Dia telepon." lagi lagi Gaara mengendikkan bahunya. Sasori mendengus dan mengangkat panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi"_

'_nii-chan~'_

Sasori menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya setelah mendengar suara cempreng milik adiknya itu

Iya Ino-_chan_ ada apa? Gak pake' teriak-teriak bisa kan? ujar Sasori kalem.

'_Ehehehe... Gomen ne Sasori-nii. Begini aku hanya ingin memberitahu Sasori-nii kalau aku sudah tau orang asing itu' _ujar Ino semangat.

"oh ya? Siapa orang asing itu?" Sasori melirik ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang sadar di lirik hanya mengangkat sebelah alis imaginernya.

Sasori sengaja men-_speaker_ ponselnya agar Gaara bisa menengarnya.

'_Ternyata orang asing itu adalah Gaara-senpai yang kuliah di Tokyo University dan satu fakultas dengan Sasuke-senpai. Benarkan aku..?'_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Sasori menyeringai pada Gaara yang sedikit terkejut atas pengakuan Ino barusan.

'_tentu saja dari Sakura. Sakura kan pacar Sasuke-senpai. Ahh…sudah dulu ya nii-chan,aku di panggil tou-san. Jaa-nee…'_

"Oh baiklah, salam untuk ayahmu_. Jaa nee._"

Sambunganpun terputus. Sasori tetap mempertahankan seringainya pada Gaara.

"Dia tau ya?" gumam Gaara.

"Tentu saja, Tunggu apa lagi? Tembak saja dia. Di terima kok."

"Hn." tak lama setelah itu Temari datang membawa beberapa camilan dan minuman segar untuk menghilangkan haus. Dan minggu pagi itu di isi dengan perbincangan hangat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malamnya saat Ino sedang asyik online di laptopnya,dia mendapat pesan lagi dari orang asing a.k.a Mr. Panda.

From: Mr. Panda

'_hEyy,,mLemb..aQw 1n61n n60m0n6 5e5uAtu mA k-m0e,,,'_

Ino segera membalas pesan itu.

To: Mr. Panda

"Ya silahkan saja, memang mau bicara apa?"

From: Mr. Panda

'_jAd1 bE6inI,,,mUn6kin InI tErLaLu cEpAt uNtUk.m0e,,nAmUn cUkuPp mEn6enAL.m0e…_

_mAu kAHh Ka0 mEnjAd1_ _ ..?'_

Mata Ino melotot kaget. Tak menyangka si itu menembaknya. Sungguh suatu keajaiban tak terduga menurutnya. Setelah di pikir-pikir,di timbang-timbang, dan melakukan _polling_ pada beberapa orang terpercaya yang kemudian di saring, maka sampailah pada suatu jawaban yang ternyata jawabannya adalah…

To: Mr. Panda

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya? Baiklah aku menerima kamu Gaara-_senpai._"

From: Mr. Panda

'_Ar19at0u… In0-cHan"_

Sms berakhir sampai situ untuk saat ini. Lalu gantian Ino menghubungi Sasori untuk memberitahu perihal jadian dadakannya itu. Setelah cerita panjang lebar, Ino memutuskan untuk tidur

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat Gaara tersenyum sendiri setelah menerima pesan dari Ino. Ambil memeluk ponsel metalik merahnya Gaara tertidur dan memimipikan kekasih barunya itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Author Note :**

**Fic ini ter-Inspirasi dari kisah sendiri.. ter-Inspirasi lho,,, **

**Ini adalah Fict **_**multichapter**_** pertamaku. Dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Jadi mohon bantuannya para senpai. Apa yang kurang dan apa yang berlebihan. **

**Mungkin ada usul dari para Readers untuk kelanjutan fict ini? Itu jika kalian menginginkan fict ini di lanjutkan atau berhenti sampai disini.**

**Dan terima kasih untuk **_**Uchiha Ry-chan**_** yang sudah membantu mengoreksi Fict ini.**

**Oh iya, tentunya aku membutuhkan Review dari kalian untuk menilai bagaimana fict ini. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fict yang entah menurut para readers apa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry_Ezakiya.**


End file.
